


博格坎普与亨利的神奇冒险

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 蒂埃里·亨利刚转学到伦敦的时候，天气还炎热得不行。
Relationships: Thierry Henry/Dennis Bergkamp
Kudos: 1





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 标题暴露了一切。清水无肉，一发完结。因为对很多人而言大帝和王子是神一样的存在，而我并没经历过海布里时代对他们并不是很熟悉，所以这篇文估计OOC到爆表，反胃的请无视我或者右上。其余要说的会放在文末！

**Chapter 01**

蒂埃里·亨利刚转学到伦敦的时候，天气还炎热的不行。14岁的他天天盼着赶紧到冬天好尽情地溜冰。一开始就他一个人在离新家不远儿的湖边盼，后来认识了邻居家同龄的罗伯特·皮雷，就拉着人家一起等下雪。

丹尼斯·博格坎普还是老样子，作为第四中学的优等生，开学典礼上发发言，平时课堂上举举手。眼看着就要入冬了，16岁的他，内心是平静的。因为这通常都意味着，他又要一个人堆雪人玩儿了。

两个人的第一次相识，是因为亨利把博格坎普的自行车弄坏了。皮雷笑这事儿笑了好几个月，他怎么也想不到，第一次干坏事儿的亨利，居然可以笨到这种程度：不但弄错了车，还能把博格坎普搞到崩溃。如果鼎鼎大名的冰王子用那种眼神看自己一次，皮雷发誓他一定不愿再苟活在这世上哪怕一秒。亏得这是亨利，要是换了别人，那可真是个悲剧。

亨利表示博格坎普这个人实在是太奇怪了，自己不过是恶搞错了对象，已经道过歉了，他干嘛还不依不饶一脸你就是个“百年难得一见的奇葩”的样子？活该你年年冬天生病，这是苍天有眼。

**Chapter 02**

因为车子半路出了问题，博格坎普只好步行一小段路去学校。亨利本来还奇怪怎么前面的女生都齐刷刷的一排一排慢慢地走着，快走几步发现了前面的博格坎普就明白了。瞅了两眼，撇了撇嘴对皮雷说：“咱们的冰王子病好的第一天就走着来上学呢！看这步子迈的...也不像是大病刚好的样儿啊！”皮雷跟上来也看了会儿说：“反正说他根本没病的传言也不是一年两年了，话说怎么这么浓的一股醋味儿？”

两个人互赠了白眼之后，一溜烟地在预备铃的催促下跑进学校。经过博格坎普的时候，亨利还特意回头喊了一句：“小王子，怎么没骑你的自行车啊？”这句话把皮雷吓得跑的更快了，他觉得乖孩子亨利一看见博格坎普就下意识地耍流氓。

好吧，我平时待人是最和善不过的了。嗯，除了对那个眼神像刀子一样的博格坎普！今天依旧没迟到却看到冰王子迟到了的亨利高兴地对自己说。

**Chapter 03**

在亨利15岁的冬季到来之前，他都没再遇见过那个博格坎普。冰不冰的已经跟他没什么关系了，小矛盾嘛，我大人有大量，过去了也就过去了。亨利越发觉得，可以尽情滑冰的寒假才是最重要的。想着想着，大雪就落下了。

那天皮雷被女友拉着去逛街了，被动单身主义者亨利只好一个人穿着冰鞋在湖面上溜溜。他滑呀滑呀，都没发觉自己周围的人变得越来越少。后来轰隆一声，冰面碎了，他掉进了一个窟窿。

亨利顿觉自己身体留在冰面以上的部分是那么的温暖如春，掉进去的那部分，已经开始跟着恶魔一起玩自己了。他想喊人，却在环视了一圈后发现无人可叫。感觉周围的裂缝随时都在扩大，亨利突然觉得冬天也不全都是好的。感受了一下自身重力，亨利决定试试小爬一下，然后毫不意外的以失败告终。他终于忍不住叫了一声：“皮雷我再也不说你重色轻友了，快来救我啊！”

算了，我还是闭目养神维持身体平衡等待奇迹降临吧。亨利这样安慰自己。

直到......有只不一样温度的手抓住了自己。很凉但却有力。

“你怎么到’这里’来的？”抓住自己手腕的人居然！居！然！在问问题。

亨利大叫着说：“不是，你赶紧把我拉上去啊，我都要冻死了。”

如果不是小命握在对方手里，亨利表示自己一定会骂死他。

“告诉我，我才会拉你上来。”

是我看错了吗？他居然像是笑了一下，这太可怕了。

“我从家来的呗，这有什么好问的......诶？！你别往下面推我啊！你这安得什么心？”

亨利发誓，博格坎普一定是这天底下最怪的坏人。

“快说实话，我不是在跟你开玩笑！”

“我说的就是实话啊！”说话的功夫，窟窿周围又开始掉渣。

“喂！你到底是不是来救我的啊！再这样下去，你会跟我一起掉下去的。”亨利想哭的心都有了，这冰王子的脑袋病糊涂了吧！他可还没活够呢。

想了想，亨利决定激他一激：“来人啊，救命啊！有人要害我......”

亨利还想喊几声，被博格坎普一个眼神吓憋回去了。任由他连拖带抱的把自己给弄上来了。

博格坎普把他扔地上之后就那么看着，看了足足能有一个世纪那么漫长。

亨利跪倒在地上哆嗦缩成一团，他真的不想这样，可这该死的身体一点都不听话。什么冰王子！就是一冷血动物，还不如刚才见死不救了呢，这风一吹，更尼玛冷好吗？！！

失去意识之前，亨利感觉有什么东西压在自己身上了，好像暖和了一点。

*

医院的急救病房外站着亨利和博格坎普的父母。

房内救了大半宿的亨利终于不再浑身冰冷，嘴唇青紫了。

两个人一起被转移进重点看护病房，整个过程中，博格坎普一直死死地抓着亨利的手腕。

亨利夫人看了眼孩子们，便开口问：“亲，你家丹尼斯通常啥时候能醒过来？”

“冬天过去了的时候。”

**Chapter 04**

皮雷借看望亨利的名义，第二天一大早就来到医院，正大光明的来听博格坎普夫人讲故事，顺便翘了一天的温格补习课。

“我跟你说啊，小罗伯特，我家丹尼斯是真的有病，这回你信了吧！”

博格坎普夫人边哭边说。皮雷连连点头表示自己一直都是相信的。

“他从小就有一到冬天就会睡死过去的怪病，就像动物冬眠一样，只有春天才能解除封印。”

皮雷看着床上的亨利和博格坎普，两个人还是像连体婴一样悠哉地躺着，不禁羡慕万分。

“可是这种情况以前从来没有过，我家丹尼斯啥时候找了这么个基友陪他睡的？小罗伯特你知道他俩什么时候在一起的吗？”博格坎普夫人盯着皮雷问，语气咬牙切齿的。

“我...我真的不知道他俩有猫腻啊伯母。你们家丹尼斯是正经人，我朋友蒂埃里也是粗线条一个，他俩不可能在我眼皮子底下暗度陈仓的！”皮雷拍着胸脯发誓，心下暗暗骂了亨利一百遍，好你个蒂埃里，还好意思说我重色轻友，泡了冰王子还能把这事儿憋心里憋这么久。

*

博格坎普穿着薄薄的睡衣(大衣脱下来裹亨利了)在寒风中抱着亨利往家走。那脚白的跟雪连在一起都分不出来。出了湖面，撒着欢儿地往家跑啊，他边跑边想：还是别把亨利扔下了，好不容易在“这里”看见个活人，真冻死了，自己上哪儿哭去。

**Chapter 05**

亨利醒过来的时候，看到了一小盘精致的水果，然后发现这是个陌生且干净的屋子。正纳闷自己怎么居然不想吃东西的时候，博格坎普砸过来一条大浴巾：“洗澡！出门右拐最里间”说完人就没影了。

换上放在里间的衣服，亨利发现衣服又小又瘦。好吧，这小王子能把自己弄回来也是个七级魔法了。亨利光着脚在光滑的地面上摩擦，摩擦......突然风也似的跑回刚才的房间，质问起博格坎普：“我心爱的冰鞋呢？你不会只救我没救它吧！”

“臭鞋我扔门外面了，可我现在后悔了。”博格坎普冰蓝的眸子看的亨利有点心虚，自己是不是有点要求过分了？“知道错了就好，我原谅你了”亨利有点别扭地说。

博格坎普站起来说：“我后悔没把你一起扔外面！”

亨利奋起去掐博格坎普的脖子，然而冰王子一记“哒哒勾拳”打倒了他。

“你还想活命吗？”

完了，亨利满眼窜花的时候，看到博格坎普这回的的确确是真的笑了。

*

没什么大问题的两个人被送到了博格坎普家，毕竟面对冬眠症，博格坎普家是老手。亨利夫妇决定放松一下，去西班牙玩玩，照顾的事儿就都托付给老博家了。

博格坎普夫人安顿好了“连体婴”之后，收拾了一下爱子丹尼斯的屋子，倒掉了那一小盘坏掉的水果。

**Chapter 06**

“所以这是个跟现实相通却又不同的世界？”亨利听博格坎普侃了好几天，终于开窍了。

博格坎普的内心其实已经被感动哭了，虽然他表面上依旧淡定。这几天他说的话比他这几年说的还多。

“不用吃饭，没有任何人打扰。一切实物的时间都静止在你沉睡的前一天夜里。嗯...除了这里的时间？”博格坎普忍下想狂点头的冲动，温格老教授一天天到底是怎么熬过来的。

“混蛋小王子你有试过在这里能走多远吗？能走到巴黎或者你老家阿姆斯特丹去吗？”

博格坎普愣住了，他不仅没试过，甚至从来没想过。是的，这很奇怪，这不像他。

更像是有什么在拼命阻止他思考这些事情，就在这里，这片白茫茫的雪海里。

他居然觉得唯一真实的，是亨利。

“额...你别这么看我，我受不了......”亨利本来满怀期待的等着答案，结果对方思忖了半天，跟自己露出这么个煽情的小表情，我可是直男，直......“什么？你再说一遍？”亨利不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“打我！现在！我说的是英语！”博格坎普伸出脸，亨利果断打了他肚子一拳，看着他倒在自己怀里，一种胜利的小感觉，油然而生。然后不出半秒，他再次被混蛋小王子打倒在地。2:0还是4:0了？不管了，亨利现在只想带着自己的滑冰鞋去外面光滑的地面上摩擦！！！(鉴于近期对湖面有了阴影)他不想再跟这个神经病王子再呆在一个屋檐下了，就算没有别的人可以说说话也不行！

**Chapter 07**

博格坎普跟着亨利去了对方家里，虽然乱但还算能住人。拿上冰鞋之后，两个人一起来到远处一片以水泥地为基础的冰场。博格坎普按照亨利说的系好鞋带，跟着他一点一点也开始学习滑冰。一开始还需要亨利拽着他，大约一小时之后他就能滑出一个完整的回环了。亨利破天荒地夸了他一句：“你弯道处的技巧，还真是两点间直线最短。”

一个得意的笑容。

第三次看见他笑。

两个人这样吵吵嘴滑滑冰的生活不知不觉的就过到了冬末。

博格坎普翻了翻日历，背对着正在玩他幼时玩具的亨利说：“如果没有意外，还有三天我们就要回去了。”

他还在玩，大概是没听见。博格坎普看了他一会儿，转身去了阁楼。

亨利突然起身，把博格坎普随手放在桌上的台历重重扣倒。

**Chapter 08**

亨利站在湖边对一旁的博格坎普说：“混蛋小王子，明天之后我就可以自由了，你有什么要交代的吗？说出来听听，反正我也做不到。”

湖面上只剩几层薄冰了，大概使劲踩上几脚就会破掉。

“不许跟任何人说起这里！任何描述都不行！”博格坎普抓着亨利的肩膀猛摇。

“切！你当这儿是什么宝地啊！”甩开手臂，亨利一个人先回去了。

博格坎普感觉到浓重的困意袭来，看来一切都还正常。

也不知道下一个冬天，这里还会不会有两个人。

**Chapter 09**

腰酸背痛的亨利回到家先洗了个澡。家里竟然没人，爸妈又出去鬼混啦！！！倒是他洗澡洗到一半的时候，皮雷按响了门铃。匆忙洗完去开门，看到是皮雷，亨利决定再去洗一次。

“你这几个月做梦了吗？都梦见什么了？”

“没有，就是睡着了，什么都不知道。”

皮雷叽叽喳喳地把他从博格坎普夫人那里套来的机密一股脑地都告诉了亨利。可他发现亨利似乎并不关心这些，他一直看着窗外发呆，时不时点个头。皮雷想，亨利肯定是睡太久脑子都睡木了。自己还是跟别人讲吧，这听众一点都不积极。

亨利觉得自己...有点空。

他不知道昨天晚上的自己想听博格坎普说些什么，但他肯定是有些什么。

可除了对方淡淡的鼻息，他什么都没听见。

**Chapter 10**

这一年亨利跟博格坎普见了几次，每次都像是没看见对方一样。皮雷猜亨利一定恨死博格坎普了，因为他，亨利少了整整一个冬天的时间加练滑冰。所以现在的一切都是暴风雨前的平静，果不其然，12月中旬的时候，两个人在学校的角落里打起来了。皮雷觉得自己将来考大学的时候应该报个什么研究占星术的专业。

亨利抓着博格坎普的衣领问：“我越来越怕冷，是不是因为你？”

博格坎普推开他：“我把你关冰箱里了？”

“我现在不把空调到20度以上都不敢躺下！每晚睡觉之前都怕自己醒不过来！”

“你别忘了是谁救了你的命。”

“如果是这样，还不如别救我！”

“你再说一遍？”

“我说！”亨利对着博格坎普喊到：“还不如死了好！”

博格坎普觉得气得要死，怪自己连累他也就算了，竟然说出这种混账话！

不尊重自己生命的人不配活在这个世上。

然后穿得跟熊猫一样的两个人扭打成一团，在雪地里滚来滚去。

第二天鼻青脸肿的亨利敲开了博格坎普家的门，进到他离开了快十个月的博格坎普的卧室，两个人迅速脱光光换睡衣。半小时后，一起平躺在超级软的，被亨利叫成“王子专用的大床”上，同样满脸是伤的博格坎普用左手拉起亨利的右手。整个过程，静默无言。

**Chapter 11**

17岁的冬天就快到了，亨利不知道自己在害怕什么。他不知道自己是怕冬眠症再来，还是再也不来。

上一个冬天的那个世界里，他跟博格坎普的交流不多，可说的内容，大部分都是他从来不会对别人说的，而且他总有种感觉，对方应该也跟他一样或多或少的掏了点心窝子。

博格坎普秋天去阿姆斯特丹上大学之前，来找过自己一次。

“这是我的电话。希望我走了之后，你永远都别用上。”

那天太阳亮的刺眼，亨利看不清博格坎普的表情。

整个见面，就这么一句话。

亨利不知道该说啥，干脆闭紧了嘴巴。

直到12月中旬，博格坎普接到了亨利打来的电话。

自己竟然松了一口气。亨利难以置信的想。

**Chapter 12**

“为什么这里还是伦敦？”

“不知道”

“那你小时候不在伦敦的时候也是吗？”

“不记得了”

“你还知道点啥？”

“你又不能参加比赛了”

亨利讨厌这句话从博格坎普的嘴里说出来，特别是用这种他从未听对方用过的语气。

他是因为冬眠症怨过博格坎普，他从小梦想的机会就这样被人剥夺；他是因为冬眠症第一次跟人打架，拿对方出气。但他不需要博格坎普对此感到怜悯或者是抱歉。

他觉得几个月不见的博格坎普变了，变得比之前更加阴郁。

一整个冬天，过得比之前每一个冬天都安静。

唯一时常出现的，只有刀刃划过冰面的声音，时而杂乱时而重叠。

但奇怪的是，亨利并没感觉到尴尬或是别的什么，反而觉得心里很......踏实。

他不想承认：博格坎普是个弯道速滑天才。

**Chapter 13**

18岁的亨利花了将近一年的时间在图书馆里，后面几个月申请了管理员，直接住进去了。

时间又到了12月，亨利给博格坎普打完电话之后就飞去了阿姆斯特丹。这次冬眠之前，亨利拉着博格坎普跟老博家两口子郑重的打了一个招呼说他们要去睡了。博格坎普夫妇不明所以的对着他们点了点头。

“发生什么事情了？”

“博格坎普，你愿意看看别处的冬天吗？”

“你是说现实还是这里？”

“两者都是”

博格坎普看见快瘦成一把骨头的亨利对着他露出了一个大大的笑容。

“你说吧，我听着呢！”不禁嘴角上扬。

**Chapter 14**

大概意思是，走啊走，走啊走，走到英伦半岛的边际，跳下去，也许能逃出这里。但是没人敢保证在这里死去会不会连累到现实。

“几成把握？”

“不知道”

“你来之前跟你家里都说什么了？”

“不记得了”

“你还知道点啥？”

“我爱你，丹尼斯”

跟亨利一起站在海崖边上的博格坎普愣住了。

过了不知多久，博格坎普开口说：“也许明年冬天，我能亲眼看你拿下冠军。”

说完，他吻上了他的蒂埃里。

两个人相视着笑起来，一起跳了下去。

*

“第一名：蒂埃里·亨利 来自伦敦第四中学。”

举起奖牌和捧花的亨利在整个仪式中朝着台下的某一处看个不停，颁奖一结束，就飞奔过去拥抱了他的爱人。皮雷表示他非常不能理解这是为什么，一个前几年还倍受冬眠症困扰的人怎么会突然之间爱情事业双丰收的啊！这里面一定有问题！！！

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.文章本来是去年（2015年）12月期末备考中我硬生生抽出时间速成的，用来送给基友做16年的元旦礼物的，她说我应该发出来，万一有人吃安利呢23333
> 
> 2.文中的冬眠梗不是原创！而是我以前读到的一篇小说中原创的，这里湖面相遇也是有借用的成分在里面，不过除此之外都是我胡编乱造的（包括新世界的设定和最后的逃脱，原梗是必须杀掉冬眠者本人才行）。由于我翻了很久实在是找不到原文和原作者了，所以并未征求过本人的同意。若以后发生争议我愿意进行相关的商议。
> 
> 3.我起标题实在是太废了，但是我想说我很喜欢标题，因为我有一部很喜欢的小说叫做《卡瓦利与克雷的神奇冒险》（我很怨念，这么多年一直说好莱坞要拍电影可却没有了下文），然后就给这篇文起了这样的名字。
> 
> 4.不要问我为什么文章前后画风变化如此之大，因为不是一天写的，考期思维混乱，第二天晚上再写的时候找不回感觉了，又着急赶在元旦之前，所以就变了。后半段属于那种别扭型安静，我没太写好。
> 
> 5.这篇文我最开始写的和现在这个很不一样，如果有人感兴趣，可以翻看下一个章节看看最初的草稿。可以当个彩蛋看~（我够了！）


	2. 后记提到的初稿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关说明都在上一篇完稿里了，这里属于彩蛋。  
> 亨利和博格坎普两个人实际年龄相差八岁，本文设定相差两岁。  
> 一切故事都是虚构，请勿与现实中的球员混淆。  
> 弃权声明：他们属于彼此。

**Chapter 01**

遇见丹尼斯·博格坎普的那一年，蒂埃里·亨利14岁。

那年夏天，亨利一家从巴黎搬到伦敦。

秋季学期的入学典礼上，亨利在伦敦第四中学[1]第一次见到博格坎普。

那个时候亨利只是单纯的觉得这个人蛮好看的，斯斯文文，还是优秀学生代表，根本没想过日后两人会有除了学业以外更多的交集。

直到落雪时分的某节体育课上，亨利才知道自己和这个人的联系远比他想象的要多。

那天是难得的晴天，但却出奇的冷，路上的积水都结冰了。几个班一起在室外上体育课，亨利正搓手排队等着引体向上的体测，却听见身后不远处一阵惊呼。

博格坎普突然一头栽倒在地，昏迷不醒。

有人叫喊老师，有人跑去医务室找人，而更多的人都站在那里议论纷纷，气氛热烈地都快把飞雪融成雾了。亨利不明所以的在一旁听，大概是这么回事：这个博格坎普，是学校里有名的冰王子，绰号的由来不是别的，只因他每年冬天都会请病假。没人知道他得的是什么病，校方也一直无人透露。本来这事儿大家都习以为常了，虽然好奇，可时间长了也就不那么在意了，但12月16日[2]的今天，可不是以往他休假的日子。

亨利远远看了眼被女生团团围住的博格坎普，虽然他此刻闭上了那双冰蓝的眼睛，可那头金发里渗出的冷冽、白皮肤和高颧骨里透出的疏离都在默默的拒绝着这个尘世的喧嚣。

他觉得博格坎普就像是沉眠进了自己的世界里，一个满是冰雪的世界。

第二天一早上学的路上，亨利听皮雷说救护车把人直接拉回家了，亨利心想确实蛮奇怪的，不是该去医院的吗？后来转念一想，也就懂了，如果医院能治好，哪里还用年年请病假了。

“等等...罗伯特，这事儿你是怎么知道的？”

“蒂埃里你不要告诉我你一直不知道博格坎普就住在这附近。”说完皮雷故作惊讶的看着自己，接着大笑起来。

好吧，我确实不知道。路过小湖泊时亨利低声说：“毕竟这几个月从来都没遇见过嘛。”

*

[1]伦敦第四中学是杜撰的，为啥第四我认为你懂得。设定是所初高中一体制学校。亨利和皮雷都是14岁初二，博格坎普16岁高一。  
[2]2014年12月16日是亨利宣布退役的日子，在这里借用了。

**Chapter 02**

蒂埃里·亨利15岁那年，他第一次有机会跟博格坎普说上话，虽然跟他预想的一样，博格坎普没有发出任何声音回复他，好像连看一眼都没看。听皮雷说，博格坎普从来不会跟其他人说一句废话。当亨利问到什么是废话的时候，皮雷又一次嘲笑了他。

看来自己那句出于礼貌才问的“你的病好些了吗？”大概就是。

这一年的冬天，博格坎普在16日就请了假，至于他是不是那天发病的，亨利就不得而知了。亨利继续着自己的滑冰练习，就在住所不远处的那片小型湖泊上。

亨利有时候会想：博格坎普会不会因为生病从来都没外出见过深冬？那圣诞节也一直都是带着病度过的吗？如果是自己，大概比死还要难受吧。

想着想着，亨利翻下床，摸起了自己心爱的冰刀鞋。

就这样，亨利在伦敦的第二个冬天也过去了。

**Chapter 03**

事情的突变就发生在亨利16岁的这一年，所有人都无法给出合理的解释。

闻讯赶到医院的亨利的母亲，看着躺在病床上的亨利和博格坎普泣不成声。

两个人依旧是一小时前被人们救起的姿势，博格坎普的手死死地抓着亨利的手腕。

无论是擦干身子用被子拥住，还是用暖风不断的升温，亨利的嘴唇一直都是青紫色的，身体也像是还浸泡在冰水里一样。而跟他连在一起的博格坎普却神色全无异样。

那天夜里，几乎无人察觉博格坎普嘴角转瞬即逝的一丝笑意。

**Chapter 04**

“你是谁？怎么到这里来的？”抓住自己手腕的人居然！居！然！在问问题。

亨利大叫着说：“不是，你赶紧把我拉上去啊，我都要冻死了。”

如果不是小命握在对方手里，亨利表示自己一定会骂死他。

“告诉我，我才会拉你上来。”

是我看错了吗？博格坎普居然像是笑了那么一下，这太可怕了。

“我从家来的呗，这有什么好问的......诶？！你别往下面推我啊！你这安得什么心？”

博格坎普一定是这天底下最怪的坏人。

“快说实话，我不是在跟你开玩笑！”

“我说的就是实话啊！”说话的功夫，冰窟窿的周围又裂开几条大缝。“喂！你到底是不是来救我的啊！再这样下去，你会跟我一起掉下去的。”亨利想哭的心都有了，这冰王子的脑袋病糊涂了吧！他可还没活够呢。

“来人啊，救命啊！有人来帮帮我吗.....”

周围什么时候一个人都没有了？亨利还想喊几声，被博格坎普一个眼神吓憋回去了。任由他连拖带抱的把自己给弄上来了。

亨利不受控制地跪倒在地上哆嗦缩成一团，

没了。  
我承认我很坑。


End file.
